familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kolstee (surname)
Surname Origins *Kolstede *Kolste *Kolstee *te Kolste *te Kolstee *ter Kolstede "The prefix "te" and "ter" means "at" or "on" in Dutch. Thus "at Kolste" or "at Kolstee." Most last names in this part of the Netherlands were named after their farms. Timeline Farms Kolstee Klein's earliest owner is Jan ter Kolstede, son of Berend Kolstede. Kolstee Great's earliest owner is Jan te Kolste, grandson of Berend Kolstede. Kolstee Great of Meddo, Winterswijk There was a farm in Meddo, Netherlands. Old address is: Zie Meddo-2 blz. 92. It was owned by: The farm was most likely passed down from Jan, to his son Willem, to his son Berent, to his son Gerrit. When Gerrit died in 1797, his children were too young to own the farm. His wife's second husband, Gerrit Jan te Bokkel, owned the farm then. Kolstee Klein of Meddo, Winterswijk There was another farm in Meddo, Netherlands. Old address is: Zie Meddo-2 blz. 100. It was owned by: *Aalbert Kortschot (1733-?) - Third wife is Maria Kolstede, daughter of Willem te Kolste (1701-1785) who owned the above farm. *Willem te Stegge (1690-?) - his daughter, Maria Helmers, married Aalbert Kortschot. Willems's second wife is Maria te Kolste, daughter of Gertt Kolste. Gertt is the son of Hijndrick Kolste and uncle of Jan te Kolste (1672-1746), who owned the above farm. *Gertt Wennekijnck (c1650-?) - his wife is Stijne ter Kolstede, who is the daughter of Jan ter Kolstede (see below). *Jan ter Kolstede - uncle of Hijndrick Kolste. *Derk Ulant (c1733-?) Families From Winterswijk One branch immigrated to the United States. :--1. Unknown Kolstede (1543-?) :----2. Berend Kolstede (1575-?) :------3. Hijndrick te Kolste (1605-?) :--------4. Hendrik Kolste (c1636-?) :--------4. Wander te Kolste (?-1710) :----------5. Aaltje Kolste (1670-?) :----------+ m. Jan Wevers (?-?) :----------5. Jan te Kolste (1672-1746) :----------+ m. Geesken Geurkink (1672-1756) :------------6. Willem te Kolste (1701-1785) :------------+ m. Grietje Westendorp (?-1783) :--------------7. Berent te Kolste (1733-1767) :--------------+ m. Enneken Meerdink (1722-?) :----------------8. Gerrit Jan te Kolste (1758-1797) :----------------+ m. Janna Geertruid Verink (1762-1829) :------------------9. Gerrit Hendrik te Kolstee (1794-?) :------------------+ m. Engelina Nijenhuis (1788-?) :--------------------10. Janna Geertruid te Kolstee (1822-1823) :--------------------10. Anna Geertruid te Kolstee (1823-?) :--------------------10. Garrit Jan te Kolstee (1825-1826) :--------------------10. Garrit Jan te Kolstee (1826-1828) :--------------------10. Jan Willem te Kolstee (1830-1895) :--------------------+ m. Johanna Geertruida Theodora Hesselink (1840-1905) :----------------------11. John George Kolstee (1856-?) :----------------------11. Wilhelmina Kolstee (1858-1928) :----------------------11. Johanna Aleida Kolstee (1860-?) :----------------------11. Christine Kolstee (1861-?) :----------------------11. Henry Grades Kolstee (1863-1943) :----------------------11. Frank B. Kolstee (1866-1947) :----------------------11. Hannah Kolstee (1868-1919) :----------------------11. Jennie Kolstee (1870-?) :----------------------11. William Fredrick Kolstee (1873-1950) :----------------------11. Sarah Kolstee (1875-?) :----------------------11. Katie M. Kolstee (1877-?) :----------------------11. Albert Kolstee (1879-1937) :----------------------11. Laura Kolstee (1883-1957) :----------------------11. Adeline Kolstee (1885-1951) :--------------------10. Janna Berendina te Kolstee (1832-?) :------------------9. Steven Jan te Kolstee (1782-1850) :------------------+ m. Hanna Berendina Hesselink (c1781-1837) :--------------7. Jan te Kolste (c1737-?) :--------------+ m. Janna Klanderman (c1729-1811) :----------5. Gesken Kolste (1675-?) :----------+ m. Jan Wubbels (1676-?) :----------5. Hermken Koste (1678-?) :----------5. Berent Kolste (?-?) :----------+ m. Geesjen te Slippe (c1693-?) :----------5. Enneken Kolste (1685-?) :----------5. Jenneken te Kolste (c1687-?) :----------+ m. Wessel Wijberdink (?-?) :--------4. Berendeken Kolste (c1642-?) :--------+ m. Jan van Drien/Duiven (c1615-?) :--------4. Geert te Kolste (c1643-?) :--------+ m. Grette Nijenhuis (c1658-?) :----------5. Berent te Kolste (1682-?) :----------+ m. Janna Mengers (c1699-?) :------------6. Gerrit Jan te Kolstee (1723-1808) :------------+ m. Geertruit Dunnewold (1749-1782) :--------------7. Janna te Kolstee (1770-1771) :--------------7. Berent Willem te Kolstee (1771-?) :--------------+ m1. Christina Dunnewold (1782-1812) :----------------8. Gerrit Jan te Kolstee (1806-?) :----------------+ m. Hendrika Johanna te Poele (1808-?) :----------------8. Christina te Kolstee (1813-?) :----------------8. Berendina te Kolstee (1816-1844) :----------------+ m2. Janna Geertruid Dunnewold (1777-1849) :--------------7. Johanna Harmina te Kolstee (1774-1819) :--------4. Willem ter Kolstede (c1651-?) :--------4. Willem Kolste (1653-?) :--------+ m. Aeltjen Nienhuis (?-?) :--------4. Hendrickjen Kolste (1659-?) :------3. Hindricka te Kolste (c1610-?) :------3. Gert te Kolstede (c1611-?) :--------4. Hindersken ter Kolstede (c1647-?) :------3. Jan ter Kolstede (c1612-?) :--------4. Henrickjen ter Kolstede (1652-?) :------+ m. Hindrick Wennekinck/Schuirinck (c1650-1710) :----------5. Jenneken Wenninck/Schuirinck (1676-?) :----------+ m. Berent Wenhuis/Lantink (c1669-?) :------------6. Hendrik Lantink (c1700-?) :------------6. Catharina Wenhuis (c1704-?) :--------4. Stijne ter Kolstede (1655-?) :--------+ m. Gertt Wennekijnck/Lappenschaar (1650-?) :----------5. Hijndrick Lappenschaar/Pas (?-?) :----------+ m. Wilmken Esselink/Lappenschaar (c1684-?) :------------6. Jan Hendrik ten Pas (1712-?) :------------+ m. Maria Geertruid Mengers (c1717-?) :----------5. Wessel Lappenschaar/Sickinckpas (c1691-1727)) :----------+ m. Berendeken Sickink (c1687-1730) :------------6. Mechtelt ten Pas/Sickinkpas (?-?) :------------6. Trintjen ten Pas (?-?) :------------6. Geert ten Pas/Sickinkpas (?-?) :------------6. Hendrik Sickinkpas (?-?) :--------4. Elske ter Kolstede (1658-?) :--------+ m. Albert Schult van Huppel (?-?) :------3. Hinneken te Kolste (c1612-?) :------3. Losgen ter Kolstede (c1621-?) From Aalten One branch immigrated to the United States. 1. Unknown te Kolstee (c1602-?) 2. Unknown te Kolstee (c1634 -?) 3. Harmen te Kolstege (c1685-?) + m. Geertje Unknown (c1681-?) 4. Joost te Kolstege (c1707-?) + m. Aaltjen Wermelinks (c1721-?) 4. Willem te Kolste (c1710-1779) + m. Aaltjen Woorts (c1712-1775) 5. Gerrit Jan te Kolste (1736-?) 5. Hendrik Jan te Kolste (1738-?) 5. William Hendrik te Kolste (1741-?) 5. Angenis te Kolste (1742-?) 5. Harmanus te Kolste (1746-?) 5. Berent te Kolste (1748-?) 5. Christiaan te Kolste (1751-1784) + m. Derksken Westerveld (1749-1811) 6. Aaltjen te Kolste (1775-?) 6. Hendrik te Kolste (1775-?) 6. Hendrik te Kolste (1778-?) 6. Harmanus te Kolste (1783-1859) + m. Berendina Bruggers (1784-1844) 7. Christiaan te Kolste (1809-1875) + m. Everdina Klomps (1807-1859) 8. Gerrit Jan te Kolste (1841-1915) 8. Jane te Kolste (1851-1925) + m. Toni William Walvoord (1843-1916) 9. Johanna Hendrieka Walvoord (1875-1951) 9. Berendina Walvoord (1877-1971) 9. John Christian Walvoord (1879-1964) 9. Garrett John Walvoord (1887-1958) 9. Everdina Walvoord (1881-1978) 9. Child Walvoord (1885-1885) 9. William W. Walvoord (1890-1952) 9. James Henry Walvoord (1893-1957) 7. Geertjen te Kolste (1812-?) 7. Derk Hendrik te Kolste (1814-?) 7. Jan Willem te Kolste (1817-?) 4. Derske te Kolstege (c1710-?) + m. Berent ter Honnepe (1703-?) 4. Grietje Kolstee (1716-?) 3. Geert te Kolstee (c1675-?) + m. Beerndeken 4. Beerndeken te Kolstee (1702-?) 4. Beerndeken te Kolstee (1703-?) 4. Gerritje te Kolste (1708-aft1748) + m. Jan Houwers (1710-?) 5. Gerrit Jan te Kolstee (1735-?) 5. Barentje te Kolstee (1737-?) 5. Barent te Kolstee (1740-?) 5. Hendrik te Kolstee (1744-1823) + m. Hendrika ter Beest (1763-1805) 6. Antonij Kolstee (1785-bef1850) + m. Geesken Lutten Lensink (1783-aft1860) 7. Gerrit Hendrik te Kolstee (1808-c1846) + m. Jocamina Zeefeld (?-?) 7. Hendrika Aleijda Kolstede (1812-1847) + m. Hendrik Jan Voskuil (1814-1877) 8. Janna Willemina Voskuil (1836-?) 8. Tony Voskuil (1838-1841) 8. Willem Christiaan Voskuil (1840-?) 8. Antonia Voskuil (1843-1863) 7. Arent Jan te Kolste (1816-1883) + m. Grada Harmina Prange (1821-1866) 8. Lambert te Kolstee (1847-?) 8. Grada Harmina Kolste (1856-?) 8. Antonius Kolste (1858-?) 7. Hendrik te Kolstee (1819-?) + m. Teunisken Maria Doornink (1808-?) 8. Grada Gesina te Kolstee (1846-?) 7. Gesiena te Kolstee (1825-?) 2. Berent te Kolstede (c1636-?) 3. Geert te Kolstede (c1668-?) 3. Jan te Kolstee (c1668-?) 3. Hendersken te Kolstede (c1670-?) 3. Aeltjen te Kolstee (c1671-?) 3. Grietjen te Kolstede (1675-?) + m. Elsken (c1642-?) 2. Gerrit Kolste (c1639-?) 2. Berent te Kolstede (c1641-?) + m. Berentjen Mauris (c1640-?) Category:Families of Gelderland, Netherlands